


Знаки

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [19]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Да, знаете, такое случается», — улыбнулась своей этой особенной, покоряющей всех улыбкой Мейв, сверкнула глазами и поправила броню, из которой едва заметно при движении проглядывал багровый, с мелкими яркими точками лопнувших сосудов, засос.Её кожа твёрже стали, но всё же мягче его собственной, и одно это когда-то было причиной зависти Хоумлендера.
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John
Series: BiHome [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456075
Kudos: 29





	Знаки

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Иногда хочется кричать настолько сильно, чтобы весь этот совершенно дурацкий, напрочь картонный дом содрогнулся, а стены впитали в себя отчаяние одного человека, который попросту не в силах справиться с собственными чувствами. 

«Я бы хотел вообще не знать — каково это», — вот, пожалуй, та самая мысль, которая рвёт голову изнутри, заставляет срывать с себя чёртов костюм и скользит бездумно пальцами по шее, сжимать ключицы, и отворачиваться от зеркала — настолько жалок отражённый в нём мужчина, что сил смотреть на него нет никаких.

Он не хочет этого — больше нет. Не хочет сходить с ума, не хочет, чтобы внутри зашкаливающие эмоции били по нему раз за разом, и держать себя в чёртовых руках — тоже. Всё это слишком не только для человеческого существа, но и для супера, который априори должен быть сильнее, выносливее и устойчивей к любым ударам судьбы.

Хорошо, что Коди в школе и не под ударом, ведь все эмоции выплёскиваются в лазеры, которые пытаются прожечь кожу на руках, но не справляются, а солёные слёзы шипят на краснеющих глазах, испарясь и пузырясь на устойчивых к жару веках. Такого чувство отчаяния у Хоума не было давно — пожалуй, справедливо признать то, что его не было никогда.

«Да, знаете, такое случается», — улыбнулась своей этой особенной, покоряющей всех улыбкой Мейв, сверкнула глазами и поправила броню, из которой едва заметно при движении проглядывал багровый, с мелкими яркими точками лопнувших сосудов, засос.

Её кожа твёрже стали, но всё же мягче его собственной, и одно это когда-то было причиной зависти Хоумлендера. Мейв чувствует совершенно всё в том же объёме что и другие люди. Хоумлендер был лишён нормального тактильного восприятия, и наглухо закрытый костюм должен был стать для всех объяснением — почему великий герой едва замечает, что его кто-то касается со спины, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

У Мейв таких проблем нет, и то, как она сверкает глазами, даёт понять — этот след оставил важный для неё человек. Пожалуй, если бы правила приличия, то она, наверное, даже горделиво расхаживала с ним, беззастенчиво демонстрируя алое пятно в вырезе на груди, но пока что они связаны.

«Как? Чёрт побери, как ты это делаешь?!» — Хоуму хочется кричать, и он задыхается от душащей своими длинными руками ревности, от глухой, подавляющей его к чертям обиды, от зависти, которая прожигает внутри такую дыру, что не может ни огонь, ни кислота.

И её края не собираются стягиваться, сколько бы он не шарил вслепую ими по груди.

Сейчас, наверное, у него очень горячие руки, а он сам чувствует себя долбанной бомбой без часового механизма. Возможно, Билли прав, и однажды он всё-таки рванёт, как и любое нестабильное вещество. В чьих бы руках ни был его детонатор, а по закону Мёрфи, у него просто нет шансов. То, что может случиться — рано или поздно произойдёт.

Планету уничтожат, и, скорей всего, это даже будет сам Хоумлендер. Пытаясь утолить свои чувства, унять их, перестать испытывать эту адскую, всепоглощающую боль, от которой теперь увернуться гораздо сложнее, чем три года назад, когда они съехались с Билли.

Тогда, помнится, ему доставляло особенное удовольствие то, что Билли его не боится. Человек, которому плевать даже на глядящую прямо в глаза смерть не отводил взгляда ни разу, даже в моменты, когда Хоум становился по-настоящему опасен. И, пока все прочие отворачивались, Билли брал его за подбородок и заставлял смотреть на себя.

Когда другие отступали, словно это их спасёт, Билли, наоборот, шагал вперёд, оказываясь так близко, что его родной запах помогал справиться, а спокойный, приятный голос заставлял брать себя в руки поскорее. Слишком страшно спалить под ноль того единственного, кто вынуждает чувствовать так много, так обильно и разом.

Когда целый мир бы осудил его за то, что на том самолёте он не взял никого, кроме Мейв — да и её бы оставил там, если бы не был уверен в преданности подруги — Билли, внезапно, понял его. Нет, одобрения не было, конечно, но даже понимание — невероятный шаг для Хоумлендера.

Вот только сейчас Мейв разгуливает со смачным засосом, а он...

Сил спокойно сидеть на месте не хватает, и Хоум вскакивает, поднимается на ноги и идёт на кухню быстро рассекая воздух. У них есть несколько отличных ножей. Те рубят что угодно, вплоть до костей, и поэтому Бутчер любит ими управляться, когда занимается готовкой на кухне. Сам Хоум предпочитал не возится с мясом, но с Билли не поспоришь, особенно, когда тот что-то вбил себе накрепко в голову.

И это ещё одна черта, которую попросту невозможно не ценить.

Поэтому, когда ладонь Хоума смыкается на стальной рукояти, он замахивается и опускает нож не задумываясь о последствиях. 

«Я есть, я есть, я есть», — это стучит в его мозгу, и Хоуму нужно настоящее подтверждение собственным словам.

Разве есть ещё хоть один способ убедить мир в том, что ты существуешь, что ты из плоти и крови, чем просто оставить какой-то знак? Хоуму не нужно идти в PR-отдел и спрашивать что там с Мейв, на которой приметили следы страсти впервые за столько времени и впервые за столько совместных интервью. Он и без этого в курсе — они выросли, поднялись, потому что подобные знаки сокращают дистанцию между простыми смертными и ими — богами.

Крошечный шаг, заставляющий думать «да, это мог бы быть я — я мог быть тем, кто прижался к твоей груди и там, почти напротив сердца оставил свой след». 

Их божество обрело плоть и кровь — а Хоумлендер так и остался всего лишь очередным бесплотным духом, потому что нож отскочил от руки, и только крепкая хватка не позволила закалённой стали выпрыгнуть из пальцев и отлететь куда-нибудь под стол, так и не успев поранить бронебойную кожу. Или согнуться, пытаясь.

— Какого хера?! — рык Билли прокатывается горячим комом по венам, и Хоум понимает — сдерживать себя дольше просто выше его сил.

Эмоции прибоем бьются о рёбра, позвоночник, поднимаются к глотке, чтобы снова затопить глаза, пока эту бурю в стакане жалкое подобие человека пытается успокоить.

— А, это... — начинает он, и замолкает, поджимая губы и мрачнея. — Попытка стать более реальным. Ближе к людям, знаешь ли...

— Всегда думал, что тебе насрать на людей, — фыркает глубокий, бархатистый баритон, и Хоум вздрагивает от этих слов.

Странно, ведь ему действительно было наплевать на них тоже. Да и сейчас больше всего покоя не даёт не момент с рейтингами, конечно, а другое. У Мейв есть возможность показать свою принадлежность кому-то. Подобный знак словно сигнальный огонь: «у меня есть личная жизнь и я в ней довольна». Послание простое, но понятное — человек занят. Королева не одинока: её ночи не пусты, её кровать не холодна, и нашёлся кто-то, кого великая Номер Два сочла достойным.

Она гордится их связью, и потому позволила всему этому произойти в пылкой страсти. Хоум тоже не стыдится того, что они с Билли вместе, но тот, при всём своём желании и любви кусаться, не в состоянии в порыве страсти оставить хоть какой-то собственнический след.

Тот, который подтвердит — он не отказывается от ненавистного когда-то супера. Считает его своим, и, может быть даже немного счастлив от того, что они делят столько времени вместе. Что они встречаются, постепенно проникая друг в друга совсем не в эротическом смысле.

— Да, я тоже, — наконец, соглашается Хоум, фыркая, качая головой, когда Билли цепляет его за затылок и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза. — Вот только не на всех, как оказалось. 

— Некоторые парят великого супера больше? — Билли вскидывает широкие брови и сердце Хоума ёкает. Он чувствует себя странно, когда они соприкасаются лбами и кончиками носов, и вокруг него смыкаются горячие объятия.

Отчаяние становится умеренно-терпимым, хотя и не пропадает насовсем, и он кивает, говоря тихо, почти неслышно, но в самые губы Билли:

— Саму малость.

В голове крутится так дохрена всего, о чём можно сказать Билли — что эмоций внутри уже слишком много, что тема кожи и знаков важна скорее потому, что ему хочется быть уверенным, он — тот самый, пускай и на короткий промежуток времени. И, что, в конце концов, ему чертовски страшно — и это чувство сейчас куда сильнее, чем когда они только начали, потому что раньше в отношениях с Билли была лишь странная эйфория тотального подчинения неудержимого и бессмертного обычному человеку, а сейчас...

После ссор, после алкоголизма, после сотен ночей проведённых вместе, после того как они расстались и Билли снова вернулся к нему, после отчаяния, страха, желания, восторга и привязанности, это настолько болезненно, что нельзя показать всем и каждому, что он принадлежит чертовому Билли Бутчеру целиком и с потрохами, что жить совсем и не хочется.

В тепле человеческого тела страх отступает на задний план, боль становится глуше, тише, а яркость чувств словно выкручивают с максимальных до стабильно-средних значений и лёгкие, наконец, пропускают живительную порцию кислорода.

— Всё хорошо, солнышко, — мягкие, хотя и привычно-язвительные интонации режут Хоума по-живому, прямо в сердце и с размаху, потому что так — нельзя. Просто нельзя позволить ему быть таким понимающим — не после всего того дерьма, что он когда-то натворил, руководствуясь логикой, здравым смыслом, и желанием быть хорошим для Медэлин.

«И кто бы мог подумать, что для неё и для Билли это будут диаметрально противоположные действия?», — мысль заставляет его слабо усмехнуться, а в уверенных руках тело расслабляется, оседает, и даже дышать становится легче.

Они распадаются на два отдельных существа, и холод, который чувствуется слишком легко, чтобы начать по-настоящему ёжиться, всё-таки неприятно задевает кожу, хотя обычно Хоум не ощущает и этого.

Билли совсем не знает что именно сейчас у него в голове, но зелёно-карие глаза глядят так, что его можно подозревать в использовании телепатии. 

Особенно, когда тот выучивает из кармана куртки плетёную цепочку, способную выдержать немного больше её звенчатых аналогов. Серебряная змейка охватывает шею не слишком туго — пару пальцев снизу просунуть, чтобы потянуть хватит, и именно это и делает Билли, перекрывая ему минимально доступ кислорода и напоминая о том, кто в их паре главный.

— Идеально, — заключает он, и Хоум с ним полностью согласен.

Кончики пальцев касаются приятного на ощупь, змеистого металла, плотно прилегающего к коже, потирают его бережно, аккуратно, так, как если бы это были пальцы его любовника, ладонь, сжимающаяся на горле, пока Хоум кончает.

— Я вроде не веду девчачий дневник и не пишу о тайных желаниях, поэтому, напомни-ка мне: как? — спрашивает он, стараясь перестать трогать приятное пальцам плетение, хотя Билли всё ещё тянет его назад, заставляя ощутить власть цепочки над собственным дыханием.

— Наблюдательность, — усмешка растекается по губам и складочки на смуглой щеке, появляющиеся от улыбки, на долгие секунды занимают всё внимание Хоума. Это зрелище ему не надоедает, оставаясь с ним навсегда.

Супергерой уже давно не корит себя за то, насколько сильно он помешан на Билли Бутчере, но пропустить его ответ — последнее, чего хочется Хоумлендеру.

— Ты упоминал про метки ещё в прошлый раз, но ведь дело не просто в отметине на коже, так? — улыбка опять заставляет Хоума крошиться, исчезать, истлевать, целиком и полностью растворяясь в насмешливом Билли.

— Ну и что? Может быть меня они визуально привлекают? — пожимает плечами Хоум, но в ответ получает весёлый смешок.

— Тебя? В тебе эстетизма на семерых, и за всё это время ты ни разу не поставил мне засос нарочно. Нет, тебе плевать на возможность поставить алую метку. Тебе просто нужен знак, но ты — весь ты — скорее торговая марка. Так что знак должен быть соответствующим, — полный уверенности в собственной правоте тон вынуждает внутри всё задрожать, поджаться, показывая — одного этого более чем достаточно для желания, прокатывающегося по телу возбуждения и восторга, способного свести не один десяток человеческих особей с ума.

— Поводок? — возвращает усмешку Хоум, чувствуя себя так, словно только что целый небесный свод свалился с его плеч и упал, обрушиваясь на землю всей невероятной мощью.

— А почему бы и нет? — хмыкает Билли и притягивает его к себе теснее за эту цепочку, и выдыхает в губы прежде, чем смять их в горячем и властном поцелуе, подавляющем до болезненного стояка, — думаю, это потрясающий знак.

И Хоум с ним полностью согласен.

Их обоюдный поводок всегда будет спрятан под супергеройским костюмом, под взглядами сотен тысяч глаз, и, вместе с тем, не видимый никем.

Куда лучше, чем у Мейв.


End file.
